Angel
Angel, AKA Lord Salutris, was a powerful Philosopher-turned-Sorcerer and Public Leader of the Reformist Movement. Answering to his hidden master from the shadows, Lord Malvient, Salutris carries out his master's orders with diligence and competence. Biography Early Life Angel was born in the poor slums in the city of Parta Vanco in the remote territory of Egarish. Abandoned by his drug addicted parents at the age of six, Angel survived by tapping into his magical abilities at a young age to pick pocket and steal money and food to survive. Angel eventually made friends with a group of juvenile kids and teenagers who gained notoriety for the various scams and robberies they committed throughout the city. After assisting them in several scams and robberies and witnessing the extraordinary powers he possessed, they invited him to join their gang. As part of his "induction" to this gang, he was required to rob someone at the market center without any help from them. Given that the market center usually has a visible security presence, its often hard to rob or steal there. However, given that there are often large crowds of people at the market center at certain points of the day, it's possible to commit subtle pickpockets. Hiding from a nearby rooftop, Angel picked his victim: a middle aged fellow who was wearing a bright stary cloak. Angel attempted to use magic to lift the satchel off the man's satchel off his shoulder and up onto the rooftop, however the man caught his satchel. Just as Angel was about to run away, the man jumped up onto the rooftop and caught him. After explaining why he was doing what he was doing, Angel expected the man to turn him over to the city's authorities. However, the man offered Angel a choice, either stay here and continue to lead down this dangerous life of crime, or come with him to where he can learn to use his powers. Figuring that he would never be able to join the gang now because of his failure, Angel agreed to take the man up on his offer. Angel formally introduced himself to the man, and the man introduced himself as Willius Sogo, a philosopher. Life as a Philosopher Early Days Sogo took Angel back to the Philosopher's Monastery at the Imperial Capital of Imperial City. Angel was welcomed in with open arms. He was assigned to a class of a dozen students under the guidance of The Philosopher known as Owl. Angel quickly accustomed with the class and got the chance to know them . He particularly found interest in a girl named Midnight who he developed an instant crush on, and the feelings seemed to be mutual. Also in the class was Midnight's sister, named Scarlet who he became good friends with. He also developed a friendship with his classmate named Lash as well as Kyla, who was The Princess of The Empire and was sent to be trained. Together the 5 would form a friend group that would last many years, and Angel and Midnight's feelings for each other grew. The class progressed through basic training, in which they were introduced to the history of the world, the philosopher movement and its teachings, The Empire, and they were taught to understand the magic and life itself. The class was also introduced to basic sword techniques. This class would progress for 4 years which led up to their final tests, which tested their skill, morality, senses and knowledge. Angel easily passed the tests. Apprenticeship To Sogo Upon finishing his test, Angel was up to be selected for an Apprenticeship to a Philosopher. Sogo, who had watched Angel's development, selected him for the apprenticeship, to which Angel happily accepted. Over the next 6 years, Sogo taught Angel everything he new, from swordsmanship to magical arts, to history and logic, Angel progressed quite well and formed a close relationship with his master, accompanying him on many missions to understand the world and other assignments that the Philosophers and The Empire gave them. Angel was ready to take his final apprenticeship test at age 16, the minimum age for testing to be eligible. His test was administrated in his home territory of Egarish. Angel was tasked with rescuing a fellow philosopher who had allegedly gone missing investigating a drug trade that ran between Parta Vanco and the capital city of Dimi. Angel was accompanied by an elder philosopher who would be observing and testing Angel, and would only serve as backup if absolutely necessary. Angel was given very little information, but was told that clues were laid that would lead him to the kidnapped philosopher